Vinho e Lua Cheia
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: A festa estava chata, entediante. Mas a lua cheia, lá fora, estava linda. Então Reno decidiu sair para observála e talvez tomar um pouco de vinho. Só não esperava que ele estaria ali... CloudxReno   Yaoi, Lemon, rated M   Para KAY HEARTNET


_**Disclaimer: **__Final Fantasy XII e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Hironobu Sakagushi. Esta fanfic não foi feita com fins lucrativos, apenas por lazer._

_**Revisão: **Mitzrael Girl._

* * *

**Vinho e Lua Cheia**

**-**

_Para **Kay Heartnet**_

-

-

Ele pegou a garrafa de champanhe e encheu sua taça uma vez mais. Observou o líquido escorrer e trocar de ambiente. Colocou a garrafa de volta à mesa, sem tirar os olhos do líquido que se mexia sem parar dentro da taça.

Tédio.

Reno suspirou.

Era tedioso não ter o que fazer, nem com quem conversar. Principalmente numa festa!

Olhou à sua volta. Não podia evitar se sentir entediado. As pessoas daquele lugar pareciam tão normais, frias, tediosas… resumindo, _chatas_.

Engoliu, de uma vez, todo o champanhe restante em sua taça. E suspirou novamente, num gesto óbvio de aborrecimento.

"_Madita hora em que Yuffie resolveu dar uma festa e __**me convidar**__!"_, pensou.

Mudou de posição na cadeira, mas de nada adiantou.

"_Certo, chega!"_, pensou, levantando-se em seguida. Ele sempre fora uma pessoa ativa, extrovertida e falante. Ócio definitivamente não combinava com ele.

Saiu andando sem rumo pelo salão. Era espantoso, mas, naquela noite, Reno não se sentia à vontade perto de muitas pessoas.

"_Yuffie colocou algo na bebida. Eu não sou eu hoje!"_, pensou enquanto dirigia-se a uma sacada do salão, que parecia vazia e convidativa.

Reno debruçou-se sobre o parapeito da sacada e pôs-se a olhar a lua em sua fase cheia, estava linda.

– Linda… – disse a si mesmo, percebendo que estava finalmente sozinho. Mas, se enganara.

– Vejo que gosta de apreciar a lua… Reno…

Reno virou-se rapidamente ao perceber alguém atrás de si. Porém, antes mesmo de ter se virado, já havia percebido a quem a voz pertencia.

– Cloud… – ele disse um tanto sem jeito – é… pois é…

O loiro de olhos azuis aproximou-se do ruivo com duas taças de vinho na mão. Estendeu uma delas a Reno que, sem hesitar, nem pensar direito, aceitou e tomou um longo gole.

Cloud então se colocou ao lado do ruivo, apoiando-se no parapeito, exatamente como este o fizera minutos atrás.

Reno, sem jeito, imitou-o.

"_Raios…"_, pensou. Por que, de todas as pessoas que apreciavam a festa, justo _**ele**_ estava lá, ao seu lado?

Sim, era difícil admitir, mas Reno escondia _**sentimentos**_ quanto a Cloud. Sentimentos profundos e… confusos. Há um bom tempo…

Avermelhou-se quando percebeu que pensava sobre aquilo mais uma vez, e que, desta, estava justamente do lado do protagonista de seus devaneios.

Meneou a cabeça rapidamente, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de si, e, sem perceber, tomou todo o conteúdo da taça.

Reno tentava não olhar para o lado, afim de não ter que encarar o par de orbes azuis que pareciam olhá-lo com avidez. Mal percebeu quando Cloud pegou a taça de sua mão, enchendo-a novamente com vinho de uma garrafa que o ruivo não havia percebido que estava ali antes.

– Aqui… – ele disse. Reno agradeceu sem nem mesmo mexer-se. Então, tomou todo o conteúdo da taça quase de uma vez.

O loiro olhava-o surpreso. Não achava que Reno era forte o bastante para bebida daquele jeito.

– Cuidado. – ele disse, segurando o rosto do ruivo em uma de suas mãos. Reno imediatamente corou. – Você já está ficando vermelho. É melhor que não tome mais nada. – e, dizendo isso, tirou a taça da mão macia do ruivinho, colocando-a a um canto qualquer no chão.

Reno, por sua vez, não podia esconder sua vermelhidão. Agradeceu aos céus por Cloud ter pensando que era efeito do vinho – e, de certa forma, era um pouco. _"Não devia ter tomado tão rápido daquele jeito…"._

– O céu está lindo hoje, não? – pôde escutar Cloud lhe dizendo. Olhou para a imensidão azulada, constatando que estava realmente bonito – principalmente por causa da lua.

Mas não conseguiu olhá-lo por muito tempo. Sentia sua cabeça girar.

– Acho que preciso sentar… – pensou alto demais. Quando percebeu, Cloud o carregava até um canto da varanda, colocando-o sentado ali e sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Eu te avisei… – o loiro disse com ar de reprovação.

– Desculpa… – o ruivo sentia-se envergonhado, tanto por ser carregado quanto pelo motivo de tal fato.

– Não se preocupe.

Os minutos se passavam devagar e silenciosos. Reno, por mais que tentasse fazer aquela sensação passar, sentia sua cabeça rodar e era como se estivesse flutuando. Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Cloud, que pareceu ficar estático por um momento.

– Nahhh… estou com sono… – o ruivo disse, ainda deitado sobre o ombro do amigo. – Você não está com sono, Cloud?

– … – não houve resposta. Reno então levantou a cabeça para poder olhar para o rapaz que insistia em permanecer quieto.

– Cloud?… – O loiro o observava de forma penetrante. Se Reno estivesse um pouco mais _sóbrio_ teria percebido e desviado o olhar. Mas como a bebida já o havia o afetado, continuou olhando o par de olhos azuis. – Ei, responde… Clo—

Quando percebeu, Cloud havia selado seus lábios em um beijo doce. De início, Reno petrificou-se, sem saber o que fazer exatamente. Estava sendo beijado por _**Cloud**_? Mas as carícias do loiro o fizeram relaxar e finalmente retribuir o gesto de carinho.

Logo, Cloud sentiu confiança suficiente para aprofundar o beijo, transformando-o em algo quente, romântico e… sensual.

Passaram um bom tempo apenas beijando-se, mas Cloud sentia que queria _mais_. Com cuidado para não assustar o ruivo, tirou-lhe primeiro o casaco e, logo em seguida, a camiseta.

Cloud deixou-se contemplar o peitoral definido do rapaz a sua frente. Sempre imaginara que Reno teria um físico escultural, mas…

– Cloud?… – Reno perguntou num sussurrado com a voz rouca. – O que foi?

Cloud sorriu maliciosamente:

– …é melhor do que eu esperava… – e beijou-o terna e apaixonadamente, sendo prontamente correspondido, mesmo que o ruivo não entendesse do que o loiro falava.

Rapidamente, o rapaz de olhos azuis tirou sua camiseta, revelando um tórax tão definido quanto o de olhos castanhos.

Beijavam-se vorazmente, como se não se importassem se alguém os encontrasse ali – o que não era muito difícil –, ou se aquela fosse a última noite que teriam de vida.

– Ahhh… – quando o loiro desceu seus beijos e carícias para o pescoço e finalmente o tórax do ruivo, ele teve que tapar sua boca para não soltar um gemido alto.

Na verdade, essas coisas não importavam muito naquela hora. A única coisa que ambos queriam era aproveitar a companhia do outro, de um jeito _maduro_, porém, há muito desejado.

Reno deitou-se no chão gelado, porém protegido por sua vestimenta já tirada, deixando-se ficar embaixo do louro, que aproveitada a posição do menor para explorar-lhe todo o corpo com a língua.

Descendo cada vez mais, Cloud encontrou a abertura da calça social e, sem nem ao menos pestanejar, tirou-a rapidamente, revelando um certo _volume_, que antes era escondido pela calça.

Olhou primeiro o membro rígido de Reno, acariciando-o levemente por cima da cueca. Em seguida, olhou o rosto do mesmo, podendo perceber pela sua expressão que ele sentia prazer com aquilo.

Cloud sorriu satisfeito.

Sem parar de acariciar, deitou-se em cima do ruivo, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

– Você… gosta?

– S-sim… – Reno corou violentamente, mas não deixou de responder.

– Quer mais? – ele mordiscava a orelha corada.

– Sim…

Cloud riu consigo mesmo quando, ao adentrar com sua mão por dentro da cueca de Reno e iniciar movimentos de vai-e-vem, o ruivo conseguiu corar mais ainda e tapou sua boca, procurando abafar seus próprios gemidos.

Devagar, ele substituiu a mão do parceiro, introduzindo sua própria boca na outra, iniciando um beijo voraz, selvagem e muito sedutor.

Quando Reno estava para chegar ao clímax, Cloud parou os movimentos de vai-e-vem com sua mão, retirando-a de dentro da cueca do parceiro.

– Ainda não – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Levou, então, as mãos do menor ao seu corpo, incentivando-o a explorá-lo como bem quisesse. Reno, entendo o recado, trocou as posições, botando Cloud deitado embaixo de si e cada um de seus próprios joelhos de um lado do corpo do loiro.

Reno beijava, lambia e acariciava todas as partes do corpo definido do rapaz, que, corado, relaxava nos braços do outro e fazia força para prender os gemidos de prazer.

O loiro parecia tão extasiado com a situação que Reno podia _ver_ e _sentir_ sua excitação mesmo por debaixo da calça. Ele sorriu, sentindo-se orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Abaixou rapidamente todas as vestimentas que sobravam no corpo de Cloud, podendo vislumbrar seu membro rígido por completo, que não só demonstrava o quanto Cloud apreciava aquilo, mas também aguçava os sentidos do ruivo, deixando faminto por _luxúria_.

Reno aproximou sua cabeça do membro rígido de Cloud, observando a reação do loiro: vermelho, fechou seus olhos, apenas esperando o prazer oferecido pela boca voluptuosa de Reno.

Primeiramente, o ruivo depositou um beijo delicado na extremidade, para então abocanhar todo o instrumento de uma vez, iniciando alguns movimentos lascivos, porém calmos, e sendo recebido com gemidos abafados.

Os mesmos movimentos prosseguiram-se por muitos minutos, sendo aperfeiçoados, mudados e muito bem aproveitados por Cloud, que parecia quase chegar ao orgasmo.

Entretanto, foi ele mesmo quem parou Reno, levantando-se e ficando de joelhos, frente a frente com o ruivo.

– Ainda não… – ele disse, acariciando o rosto do rapaz. – Quero nós dois juntos.

Reno sorriu, assentindo com um movimento com a cabeça. Eles se beijaram uma vez mais, com selvageria e fome de desejo.

Cloud introduziu dois dedos na boca quente de Reno, que os sugou habilmente. E quando finalmente pôs o ruivo deitado sob si e suas pernas entre as pernas dele, introduziu os mesmos dedos já lubrificados no anel do ruivo.

De início, houve rejeição. Reno, por ser sua primeira vez e não estar acostumado com tal sensação, sentiu-se estranho e sem querer gemeu alto, tanto por prazer quanto por dor.

Cloud calou-o com um beijo quente e delicado.

– Não se preocupe… apenas relaxe…

E Reno obedeceu.

Logo, ele conseguiu relaxar, pois Cloud o ajudava com mais movimentos de vai-e-vem em seu membro excitado. A passagem para os dedos foi aberta, e Cloud pôde desfrutá-la, proporcionando prazer para ambos.

Ao perceber que Reno já estava suficientemente relaxado e excitado, Cloud abriu um pouco mais as pernas do rapaz e, devagar, o penetrou. Reno gemeu de dor nos primeiros momentos, mas logo relaxou, deixando que Cloud entrasse à vontade.

Lentamente, o loiro engranzava seu membro, com cuidado para não machucar o parceiro e amado, e procurando sempre acariciar o membro do ruivo.

– C-Clo-oud… – Reno tentava chamar entre gemidos. Sentia dor, não podia negar, mas também sentia muito prazer. E, mais que tudo, sentia a necessidade de declarar-se ao loiro. Mesmo que todos os seus sentimentos já tivessem sido esclarecidos naquela noite lasciva, ele ainda sentia que precisava falar. Precisava dizer "Eu te amo".

E, acima de tudo, precisava ouvir "Eu também te amo" como resposta.

– Reno… – Cloud deitou-se sobre o ruivo, depositando beijos e mordiscadas em seus lábios.

Os movimentos de vai-e-vem se intensificaram gradativamente. Logo, as estocadas eram rápidas e mais do que prazerosas. Ambos gemiam a medida que a velocidade aumentava.

Cloud se segurava para não atingir o êxtase máximo antes do companheiro.

– Vamos… juntos… – ele disse acariciando o rosto vermelho e suado de Reno.

Os movimentos de ambos intensificaram-se e entraram em sintonia até que, finalmente, não suportassem mais e chegassem ao orgasmo. Cloud foi o primeiro, despejando todo seu líquido na entrada de Reno, que o seguiu poucos segundos depois, lambuzando a barriga de Cloud.

Cansado e ofegante, Cloud deixou-se cair em cima do peito de Reno, que movia-se intensamente para cima e para baixo, demonstrando o quão cansado ele também estava.

Algum tempo se passou em silêncio. Eles apenas se abraçavam, aproveitando aquele momento único.

Mas Reno não podia se segurar mais. Levantou-se devagar e com cuidado, sendo observado por um olhar indagador de Cloud.

– O que foi?

Reno sentou-se de frente para o loiro. Olhou-o firmemente.

– Cloud… – concentrou-se nos olhos azuis. – Isso… que aconteceu… você… fez porque quis… ou deixou-se levar pelo… pelo momento?

– O que quer dizer? – ele não acreditava que, depois de tudo aquilo, Reno ainda fizesse uma pergunta daquelas.

– Eu… quero dizer que… – encarou-o, contrariando sua vermelhidão quase que idêntica ao seu cabelo. – Eu te amo, Cloud! E quero saber se você sente o mesmo quanto a mim! – Pronto, estava feito. Reno abaixou a cabeça, como se tivesse sentido muito mais vergonha de apenas três palavras, mas não de todo um ato íntimo entre os dois.

– Reno… não acredito que você ainda consegue me perguntar algo assim… – acariciou o rosto corado do ruivo e colou seus rostos, podendo falar claramente em seu ouvido. – É claro que sim…

Reno não sabia se corava, ria, chorava, beijava ou iniciava outro ato de novo. Mas Cloud o poupou de qualquer pensamento, beijando-o mais apaixonadamente que todas as vezes naquela noite. Sendo, obviamente, correspondido.

Mas, com um estalo na mente, Reno lembrou-se de onde eles estavam: _na sacada de um salão de festas_. Todos poderiam ter visto!

Parou o beijo e olhou para a porta de vidro que separava a sacada do salão. E… as cortinas estavam fechadas?!

– O quê?…

– Yuffie deve ter fechado quando o viu aqui, comigo. – disse Cloud, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos do ruivo.

– Yuffie? O quê?! Ela sabia?!

– Não sei… mas acho que suspeitava. – O loiro riu com o olhar apavorado de Reno. – Não se preocupe – ele puxou-o para mais perto, abraçando-o – vai ficar tudo bem…

– Hm… – Reno achava que não, mas o abraço de Cloud o fazia esquecer todas as preocupações de antes. – Tudo bem…

E, forçando-o a deitar-se junto de si, Cloud puxou as vestimentas para que os esquentassem e afagou os cabelos avermelhados até que ambos conseguissem dormir.

-

* * *

**OMG!!!**

**Nem acredito que terminei! Sim, eu demorei. Na verdade, eu TRAVEI na hora de fazer o lemon XD Aí tive que me inspirar no lemon da Mitz-chan de SasuNaru ahuaehiueahaiehae!!**

**Enfim…**

**Kay-chan, espero que você tenha gostado da fic... Sei que não ficou muito bom, foi meu primeiro lemon yaoi! XD Mas foi de coração! Beijos pra você, amiga:3**

**Obrigada também à **_Mitzrael Girl_**que, além de ter me acompanhado e incentivado na construção dessa fic, também a revisou e serviu de inspiração na hora mais importante! ;X hauheauehaue Beijos, Mitz-chan!**

**Para quem acha que esta one-shot merece uma review, nem que seja para parabenizar, xingar, criticar ou dar dicas, saiba que esta autora ficaria feliz em recebê-la!! E peço para que deixem seus e-mails, assim eu poderei responder a todos.**

**Beijos mais uma vez a todos!**

**Pyoko-chan (Julho / 2007)**


End file.
